Time for a change
by Dr Cheese
Summary: Oneshot. Harry, Ron, and Hermione have all gone for a new look over the summer, without the others knowing. But, they have all gone for the same look. And they wish to show it off by making an entrance. What is this look? And why is everyone so shocked ab


**Title:**Time for a Change

**Author: **Dr Cheese

**Summary: **Oneshot. Harry, Ron, and Hermione have all gone for a new look over the summer, without the others knowing. But, they have all gone for the same look. And they wish to show it off by making an entrance. What is this look? And why is everyone so shocked about it? Plz R&R!

**Disclaimer: **None of this is mine, except the storyline? – ish?

**A/N: **hmm, its probz been done, but I haven't read anything like it.

Hermione observed her reflection in the mirror. Imagine the surprise of the people at Hogwarts when Hermione; good, nerdy Hermione, showed up looking like this. With this thought in her mind, she smiled slightly. To make the most of her new look, she needed to make an appearance, so that everyone in the school would see her. True, there was the train, but that wasn't good enough for her. She needed everyone to see it, and for it to leave a lasting impression. Perhaps arriving to the Great Hall late, and slowly making her way to the Gryffindor table. Yes, this would have the effect she desired. She could hardly wait to see Harry and Ron, to see what they thought. They would be shocked. Little did she know, both Harry and Ron were both sporting new looks, and doing and thinking the same things as her.

Ron had changed his style. He looked in his mirror, wondering what his two best friends, Harry and Hermione, would think of his new haircut, colour, style and wardrobe.

Harry had a new haircut, and new clothes. He had managed to escape the Dursleys' long enough to get a haircut, buy clothes, and get a piercing. When he returned home, they had been shocked, and even Dudley had managed to stop trying to punch him just to get a look. After several yelling matches from the Dursleys, who had gone on about "We are _normal _people, and we need you to at least _look_ normal," he had managed to lock himself in his room for the remainder of the holidays. He grinned with satisfaction at the thought of what Hermione and Ron would say when they saw him.

Hermione met up with Ron and Harry at the station. No one had yet seen them, and after a quick "wow" at each other's new looks, the decided to hide away, and that they would walk into the Great Hall late, so that everyone would see what they had changed to.

They walked to the door, and leant against it. "I think it's time," Ron announced.

"Yep, that was Dumbledore's speech, I say we go for it."

They walked in. everyone looked, and gasped. Even Malfoy had a look of shock, mixed with, was that? A look of approval.

The students took in Hermione first, who had the lead. The first thing most noticed was that Hermione's usual bushy, long hair had been cut to shoulder length, died black, and received purple streaks. The next thing noticed was that she was wearing dark, dark purple lipstick, over which was a lip ring. She wore heavy, black eye makeup, which made her eyes look small. Below the black, she had spread dark blue, from the corners of her eyes to the edges of her cheeks. She wore contacts, which made her eyes a dark grey-black colour. As peoples eyes drifted down, they realised she wore a black _weird sisters_ T-shirt, over a short black pleated skirt, and knee high fishnet stockings. On her wrists hung several studded cuffs, and around her neck was a spiked dog collar.

Behind her stood Harry, who stood in his school robes, having changed earlier. He wore makeup similar to Hermione's, though without the blue, and his lips were black, not purple. He still wore his glasses, though, and his eyes remained the same colour. He wore a ring through both nostrils, and his normally uncontrollable hair had been used to his advantage, still black, though now with blue tips, and it was spiked. He wore cuffs and a dog collar similar to Hermione's, and several rings on each hand.

The most drastic change, however, would go to Ron. He wore a _cradle of filth _T-shirt, a muggle band he enjoyed, and his school tie hung loosely around his neck, overlaying a dog collar with three-inch spikes. Also around his neck hung a cross, and an inscription, which if read closely was a satanic poem. Around his wrists were several black plastic bands, and studded cuffs, sharp enough to take someone's eye out. He wore heavy black makeup around his eyes, which were a grey in colour, due to contacts. His lips were covered in black lipstick. His hair, which was once such a brilliant red, a family trademark, was now a mix of black and green, and was styled so that the majority of his hair was down the middle, almost a Mohawk. His left ear now showed a large black stud, his right eyebrow two bars, and a ring through each nostril.

As the Hogwarts students gaped, the trio made their way to the Gryffindor table, getting comments constantly thrown their way.

They sat in the comfy chairs by the fire, and with a quick flick of Hermione's wand, they were back to normal. Hell, Halloween was fun, but they wouldn't want to look like that all the time.

**A/N: **hmm yea well that was it. Plz leave a review of whether you liked it, hated it, or any suggestions to make future stories better.


End file.
